In recent years, an advertise mode of Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (hereinafter also referred to as “BLE”) has been known as a technique to deliver information to a terminal device such as a smart phone, or the like. The advertise mode of BLE is a communicaion scheme of delivering a packet through broadcasting and capable of one-to-n one-way communication. In the advertise mode of BLE, the size of a packet to deliver is as small as approximately 30 bytes. For this reason, the advertise mode of BLE is mainly used for delivery of code information such as an ID (identification). International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/097968 discloses a mechanism by which a delivery device delivers an ID, a terminal that receives the ID makes a query including the ID to a management server configured to manage IDs, and the management server delivers information tied to the ID in the query to the terminal.
In the technique of International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/097968, the delivery device delivers a fixed ID in the advertise mode of BLE. Since the management server manages information tied to IDs, the technique of International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/097968 can change information to be delivered to the terminal by making the management server change the information tied to the ID. However, in the technique of International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/097968, various types of information may not be provided unless the management server performs ID conversion.
In the case where the delivery device directly derivers various types of information to a terminal, the delivery device may accept rewriting of information to be delivered from outside. For example, when receiving a connection request in a connection mode (to be described below) of BLE while delivering information in the advertise mode of BLE, the delivery device may switch from the advertise mode to the connection mode to accept rewriting of the information. In this case, every time the delivery device receives a connection request, delivery of information from the delivery device is interrupted.
In one aspect, an objective is to provide a delivery system, a delivery method, a delivery device, and a delivery program that may control interruptions of information delivery.